The present invention relates to detergent or personal product compositions comprising glyceroglycolipids having an amine linkage as surfactants or cosurfactants in the compositions. In particular, the glyceroglycolipid compounds are compounds having 1 to 4 saccharide units.
Natural glycolipids are known in the art and these structures have been elucidated. The term glycolipid refers to any of a class of lipids that, upon hydrolysis, yield a sugar (e.g., galactose or glucose), and a lipid (e.g. substituted glycerol group). One major class of these glycolipids belong to the glacier glycolipids, i.e., a glycolipids based around a glycerol frame structure. For example, the compound may have a sugar structure at one end of the glycerol structure instead of an --OH group and an ester linkage at one or both of the other --H groups that would normally be found on glycerol.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,461 to Pomeranz et al., for example, teaches mono- and di-galactosyl glyceride compounds isolated from wheat flour. On one end of the glycerol frame is found a sugar group (i.e., the mono- or di-saccharide group) and the two other OH groups normally found on a glycerol are esterified.
In Kobayashi et al., J. Chem Soc. Perkin., Trans. p. 101-103 (1989), there are again taught mono- and di-galactosyl diacylglycerols similar to those taught in Pomeranz et al. Again, there is a sugar group on one end and a mono- or diester where the remaining two --OH groups on a glycerol would normally be found.
Other ester functionalized mono- and diacyl galactosylglycerols are taught in Baruah et al., Phytochemistry, 22(8):1741-1744 (1983) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,589 to Godfretsen et al.
Another example of a glyceroglycolipid is a compound having a sugar structure at one end of a glycerol structure instead of an --OH group and ether linkage on one or both of the other --OH groups that would normally be found on glycerol.
A glyceroglycolipid containing an ether linkage (where the --OH group on the glycerol would normally be found) is disclosed in Coulon-Moulec, Bull. Soc. Chem. Biol., 49(7):825-840 (1967); and in Alvarez et al., J. Lipid Res., 31(6):1073-1081 (1990).
These references are concerned, however, only with the synthesis of various lipid glycosides and contains absolutely no teaching or suggestion that glyceroglycolipids having an ether linkage can be used as surfactants or cosurfactants in detergent or personal product compositions.
EP No. 232,851-A (Assigned to National Starch) also appears to teach a glyceroglycolipid with an ether linkage. However, this reference is clearly concerned with compounds used as paper strength additives and neither teaches nor suggests that these compounds may be used as surfactants in detergent or personal wash compositions.
Other examples of glyceroglycolipids having an ether linkage are found in copending application filed on the same date as the present application.
William et al., Archives of Biochemistry and Biophysics, 195(1):145-151 (1979) teach certain alkyl bionamide compounds which are formed by linking aldobionic acids to an alkylamine through an amide bond. The compounds of the invention contain no such amide bond.
Scardera et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,008) teach a glycerol like frame structure with an amine group on one end. However, this structure has no sugar group on the other end.
Yet another example of a glyceroglycolipid might be a compound with a sugar group on one end of the glycerol structure instead of an --OH group and an amine group (i.e., NRR.sup.1) at one or both of the other --OH groups normally found in glycerol, and in particular amines wherein one or both of R and R.sup.1 are alkyl chains sufficient in length to confer surfactancy properties on the molecule.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,169 to Diehl et al., for example, teach enzyme containing compositions comprising certain aminated polysaccharides as stabilizing agents for enzymes. It is clear from this reference that the polysaccharides used have at the very least 5 or more saccharide units and, preferably, well over 100 (the application notes at column 7, lines 50-52, that natural polysaccharides smaller than this are rare). Further, there is a limitation to the amount of elemental nitrogen in the compound and it seems that compounds with fewer saccharide units would not meet this limitation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,148 to Langdon teaches hydroxyalkylamino glycoside compounds which appear to be similar to those of the invention. However, there appears to be no teaching or suggestion that these compounds can be used in the specifically claimed detergent and personal product compositions of the invention.
Finally, because the compounds of the invention are derived from naturally occurring carbohydrates, the use of these compounds can provide a source of renewable raw materials that are synthetically versatile and environmentally friendly.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide novel surfactants and cosurfactants derived from carbohydrates and the use of such compounds in detergent and personal product compositions.